


Somewhere

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After Ben’s departure the night that the Enclave was razed, Black Squadron tries to be there for Poe.





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They were together. Almost all of them, actually. If there was someone that was visibly missing from all this, actually, it was Ben. Even looking around at the Resistance, Poe couldn’t help but feel that Ben, somehow, should have been there with them.

  
His mind couldn’t help but be stuck on the things that Ben had said. About the mission. About his promise that no matter what happened, Poe would always be the love of his life. It was something his mind shouldn’t be stuck on, but here he was.

  
Jess must have sensed his tension, because she put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “You okay?”

  
Poe forced a smile. “Fine,” he said. “Just…tired is all.”

  
“You look a bit sad.”

  
“It’s…” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “It’s Ben. Nothing about that last message was right.”

  
“What did he say?”

  
And even relaying everything to Jess, Poe felt his voice halt, stumble a bit, even telling her what happened. And just then, he felt Jess pull him into her arms.

  
“Poe,” she said. “How could he?”

  
“He had his reasons — ’’

  
“No, reasons, shmeasons,” Jess said. “You needed him and he just…ditched you. It wasn’t…it wasn’t right.”

  
“No.“ Poe took a deep breath. “I’ve got to find him, Jess. I don’t know where he is, but I’ve got to.”

  
“We’re right behind you,” Jess said.

  
***

  
Snap wasn’t any happier when he heard about what exactly Ben had done.

  
“Mission, shmission,” Snap said angrily. “The First Order’s out there, and he decides to run away? Kriff’s sake…”

  
Poe swallows. “I know.”

  
“I’m sorry, Poe. I’m so sorry. You…dammit…”

  
And before he knew it, Snap was all but crushing Poe in a sort of Wookiee-like hug.

  
***

  
“See anything?” Kare said one night when Poe couldn’t sleep and was looking out at the stars.

  
“Nothing yet.” Still, he would look up at the stars, and think of Ben, and hope one day his husband came home.

  
Kare looked over at Poe. “Come on,” she said. “We’re waiting for you.”

  
Poe followed her in. But no matter what happened, he would never stop looking for Ben. No matter what it took.


End file.
